The present disclosure relates to a process of semiconductor device manufacturing of Three Dimensional Integrated Circuits (3DIC). More specifically, to the use of ferrofluids to adjust the positioning of a chip, to align the chip onto a substrate.
Three Dimensional Integrated Circuits (3DIC) can have various advantages relative to other integrated circuits. For example, in some instances, 3DIC can be more compact due to their three-dimensional structure, more energy efficient due to the reduction in wiring. 3DIC can also have increased computing power as logic and memory chips can be stacked together in order to decrease latency and increase chip density.